Fading Roses
by InLovingMemoryOfMyFriendAmber
Summary: Charlotte,Candice and Maggie had known each other since they could remember.Maggie’s parents divorced when she was three.She was kidnapped when she was8years old.They were inhumanly beautiful and had red eyes.Their names were Peter and Charlotte. AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Charlotte, Candice and Maggie had known each other since they could remember. Maggie's parents divorced when she was three. Her dad remarried when she was 5 and Maggie went with her mother, Michelle. Her oldest sister stayed behind with her father.**

**Maggie was kidnapped when she was 8 years old. She was held for five years, attended school and changed her appearance. The good part about the kidnap was that the woman and her husband that had done it hadn't hurt her. They were inhumanly beautiful and had red eyes. Their names were Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. They gave her money to go back to her friends and then immediately go to La Push.**

**After Maggie's return, she gets reunited with her friends, Charlotte and Candice. Maggie decides she would leave in a week to go to find her dad. What surprises would she find? **

**AN: Maggie just turned 13, her birthday on the 9****th**** if April. Charlotte is 14 and her birthday is on the 20****th**** July, and Candice 17 and her birthday 12****th**** November. Bella's last name is Swan because that was her mother's Surname.**

**Takes place during New Moon, a week after Jacob phased. Maggie is half Quileute. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**Chapter One**

MPOV (Maggie)

Ah, we were finally at First Beach. It has been a good ten years that I've last been here. It looks the same, I think. "Are you excited to be back?" Candice asked. I smiled brightly. "Of course!" I replied enthusiastically. Then my spirits dulled. "But where are we gonna stay?" I asked softly. "We're going to go and find your Dad and ask-" she was cut off abruptly when we saw six large Native American guys and one woman and one familiar teenager girl moving towards us. They all had tanned skin, short chopped hair and they all had, as I had learned, a protectors symbol tattoo on their right arms. There was a guy staring at me as if it was the first time he saw the sun. The same was with Charlotte.

"You new here?" the oldest guy asked Candice. She nodded her head. "Um, yes. I am Candice Becker. This over here is Bel-" she stopped when she saw my glare and corrected herself, "Izzy Swan and Charlotte Baize." She introduced us. "Nice to meet you." The man replied. "I am Sam, these are Emily, Paul, Jared and Kim, Jacob, Embry and Quil." He introduced. My head snapped up at Kim's name. It sounded oddly familiar. "You okay, Iz? " Charlotte asked me after a while. I nodded. "Um, is there a chance that the Turner **(AN: I don't know Kim's surname)** Family lives here?" I asked Sam. He nodded. "Yes, why?" he asked skeptically. Before I could answer, Charlotte cut in. "'Cause we wanna know. It doesn't concern you. Now, please take us to that household." Charlotte demanded. I sighed. "Char, manners." Candice scolded her sister softly. The boys just chucled.

"So, why do you need the Turner family, Izzy?" the man named Jared asked. He looked kind and caring. His arms were wrapped around Kim, the familiar looking girl. "I-I'm just trying to find someone." I answered softly. He smiled kindly. "Sam?" Kim asked. He turned to look at her. "Jared and I'll take them there." She said. He nodded and left with the rest.

Kim smiled warmly. "This way, guys!" she called over her shoulder. We walked away from the beach. The whole walk was really quiet. Finally we reached a medium sized cozy looking house. It looked familiar, just like in my dreams. I smiled when we walked up familiar steps. "Why are you smiling, Izzy?" Kim asked. I shrugged. "For me to know and you to maybe find out." I joked. They all laughed. Kim opened the door, without knocking, and walked right in.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" she called. "We have visitors!" Dad? I thought. "Follow me to the living room, guys." Kim said. We all followed her into a comfy living area and made ourselves comfortable. Kim and Jared sat together on a loveseat, while Candice, Charlotte and I sat on another loveseat. A beautiful woman entered the room then. "Welcome dears. I am Maty. My husband will be down soon." She greeted warmly. We all smiled at her.

After a moment of awkward silence, a familiar man entered the room. "Hello, my name is Andrew **(AN: sorry I don't know Kim's family's names.)** Turner." I gasped at his name. Everyone except Charlotte and Candice looked at me weirdly. I shook my head at them. "Hello. My name is Izzy Swan. This is Candice and Charlotte Becker." I introduced us. The man looked suddenly interested after I said my last name. "I came here to search for my dad, sister and his new wife. They were the Turner's, too. Is there, um, any chance that y-you could be them?" I said softly. The man looked deep in thought. "What's your full name, dear Izzy?" he asked me.

I groaned. I hated my full name. "Isabella Marie Swan Turner." They all gasped. "Bella?" Andrew asked. I cocked my head to the side. Who was this man? Then it came to me. "Daddy!" I yelled and jumped into his arms. I sobbed into his chest. "I m-missed you so much!" I choked. After a moment Mary joined the hug, too. I looked over to Kim. "Kimmy-pooh?" I asked uncertainly. She smiled and gave me a tight hug.

I was finally back where I belong.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**What did you think?? Please review guys!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Charlotte, Candice and Maggie had known each other since they could remember. Maggie's parents divorced when she was three. Her dad remarried when she was 5 and Maggie went with her mother, Michelle. Her oldest sister stayed behind with her father.**

**Maggie was kidnapped when she was 8 years old. She was held for five years, attended school and changed her appearance. The good part about the kidnap was that the woman and her husband that had done it hadn't hurt her. They were inhumanly beautiful and had red eyes. Their names were Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. They gave her money to go back to her friends and then immediately go to La Push.**

**After Maggie's return, she gets reunited with her friends, Charlotte and Candice. Maggie decides she would leave in a week to go to find her dad. What surprises would she find? **

**AN: Maggie just turned 13, her birthday on the 9****th**** if April. Charlotte is 14 and her birthday is on the 20****th**** July, and Candice 17 and her birthday 12****th**** November. Bella's last name is Swan because that was her mother's Surname.**

**Takes place during New Moon, a week after Jacob phased. Maggie is half Quileute. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**AN: Maggie calls Mary Mum. (I made a mistake in the previous chapter. Kim's mum's name is Mary, not Maty)**

**Chapter Two**

MPOV (Maggie)

Everything was perfect. Or wait, everything _was_ perfect until 'Mum' mentioned school. "You guys can stay here. So, Hon, what about school? How old are you?" Mary asked. I groaned. "Well, I guess you could enroll us." I mumbled. "Great!" she exclaimed. "What grades should I enroll you in?" she asked."Well, since I am seventeen, I guess I could go to grade 11. Maggie and Charlotte can go to 8th grade together since Maggie's so clever and she skipped a grade." Candice replied.

Everyone smiled. "So," Kim said casually, "are you guys enrolling in La Push?" I glanced over at Candice. She asked me if I wanted to go through her eyes. I shook my head slightly so only she could see. "Uh, no. is it possible if we go to Forks High? The little ones want to see if they know any one of them." Candice replied. She looked sad but nodded.

"How 'bout you two, along with Jared, go and play, hmm? Go and enroll the girls, please Jared? Then Candice and I can talk and get to know each other." Kim asked sweetly. He nodded and gave her a kiss "Fine, just stop kissing the guy, Kim!" I groaned and headed outside with the other two hot on my heels.

We followed Jared to an old pickup truck and jumped into the back. We drove past a few stores then we were out of La Push. Sometime later a sign welcomed us to Forks. Ha Ha, Forks? Jared passed some stores then pulled into a full parking lot. We were at Forks High. Today was Monday and it was 11am. We jumped out and followed Jared to what I guess was the office.

There was an elderly lady sitting at the desk. Her name tag said Mrs. Cope. She looked up and smiled. "Hello dears. How can I help you?" she asked. "Hello Mrs. Cope, I would like to enroll my friend, her sister and her friend-" He replied. I tuned out after that. Soon after we were enrolled and heading towards the stationary store. We bought all our books, pencils and pens. Both Charlotte and I got to know Jared. He told us all about his friends and school, and even about my family. We had a great time.

_The next morning._

JPOV (Jessica)

I heard that today there were three new students, girls, joining. Apparently, they were quite beautiful. Pssh, as if. They would never be like me or Lauren. The one girl is apparently seventeen, while there is two 8th graders. I drove into the school lot and parked next to Lauren. All of our friends were already here: Mike, Angela, Ben, Erik, etc. Let's just say Bella doesn't count as my friend. She is like a zombie. We were all chatting and laughing when it happened.

ALL'S POINT OF VIEW

We heard screeching tires, followed by three gorgeous motorcycles that sped into the parking lot. Almost everyone was here, so we were all staring. They raced around the parking lot from different directions, then came to a stop in front of us. The four drivers were all huge, hot males. The Three of them climbed off of their bikes, each revealing a figure behind them. None wore helmets.

The first guy helped a girl off of the bike. To say she was pretty would be an understatement. She was gorgeous. She looked to be about fifteen years old. The other two followed his lead. Second to be revealed was another gorgeous girl who also looked around fourteen. The last one looked around seventeen.

The first girl had gorgeous black curly hair going down halfway her back. She has shocking blue eyes. "Hey guys. I'm Maggie. I am fourteen years old." She said. Her voice was really smooth. She looked Quileute. The second girl had curly blonde hair reaching mid back. Her eyes were blue, too, but not as shocking. She was lightly tanned, like us. "Hey y'all.! I'm Charlotte and I'm fourteen. Nice to meet y'all!" she said in an okie twang. The last girl looked like Charlotte, but had mahogany brown hair and green eyes. "Hey guys. I'm Candice and I'm seventeen." She said. She twanged a bit, too.

BPOV (BELLA)

I was, like usually, standing with my friends, when I heard tires screeching. Three bikes raced around then came to a stop in front of us. The first girl had gorgeous black curly hair going down halfway her back. She has shocking blue eyes. "Hey guys. I'm Maggie. I am fourteen years old." She said. Her voice was really smooth. She looked Quileute. The second girl had curly blonde hair reaching mid back. Her eyes were blue, too, but not as shocking. She was lightly tanned, like us. "Hey y'all.! I'm Charlotte and I'm fourteen. Nice to meet y'all!" she said in an okie twang. The last girl looked like Charlotte, but had mahogany brown hair and green eyes. "Hey guys. I'm Candice and I'm seventeen." She said. She twanged a bit, too.

Only then I saw the drivers. "Hey guys!" I greeted them. I already knew what they were. They looked over to me and grinned. They were Jared, Embry and Jacob. Jake came over and hugged me tight. "Hey Bells!" he greeted me. "Can't. Breathe. Jake." I choked out. He let me go and grinned sheepishly at me.

"Gotta go Jake. I'll take your, uh, friends back to La Push for you. I want to stop over there and help Emily cook. Since, you know, Red Head." I whispered the last part. He nodded and turned around.

"Ciao Cand, Char and Maggs!" Embry yelled as they drove away. I ignored my 'friends' and went over to the new students. "Hello. I am Bella Swan. Yeah, I'm friends with those guys." I said. They smiled.

"Sure, we know 'bout that! Jake told me y'all were great friends and that we should hang together." Charlotte said. I nodded. We were about to walk off when a voice stopped me.

"Bella?"

**Hehe cliffhanger! It's just one**

**of her so called friends.**

**Please review!  
springTHYDE**


End file.
